


Together

by lazura234



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Humor, Journal Entries, Past Lives, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll always be together right, Aladdin?"<br/>"Yes, Sabina!"<br/>We made a promise. To never let go of the bonds we made.</p><p>Chapters 1-6 revised</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day We Met to The Day We Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura here to say that I'm planning to update the chapters of this fic to my most recent writing style! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Magi at all, except my oc.  
> Revised: 5/8/16

My eyes blinked the minute I saw blue, two blue colored eyes staring back at me. A look full of curiosity was shone in the blue-eyed person’s face as the first words uttered were, “Who are you?”

The person seemed to be a girl no older than I was. She had shoulder-length black hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. The girl wore a simple sleeveless cream colored dress that at least reached to her knees donned on the dress was a dark blue sash on her waist. She was also barefooted with only a golden band anklet locked on left leg. She stretched her right hand out before me as I simply watched her actions.

Speaking a soft tone, I officially introduced myself to her. “My name is...Aladdin.” In turn, I warily grasp the hand she held out to me. Upon contact I felt pure warmth pulsating from her hand as she helped me get up from the ground. After she pulled me up from the ground, the girl held a small smile and greeted me in glee. “Aladdin, huh? Then nice to meet you Aladdin! My name is Sabina!”

Soon a shadow loomed over us, when my eyes trailed up to see what was shadowing over us...bewilderment enveloped me. Right above us was a ginormous blue man, practically enough to squish the both of us with a swift move of his hand. However the man didn’t seem too violent at all as he simply watched the both of us. Wearing a similar expression as the girl did.

The girl raised a brow at my expression, until it clicked in her mind. “O-Oh, I forgot!”

Turning her head around, Sabina pointed at the giant introducing him as she jumped up and down to show how much she cared for him. “That’s Ugo-kun! My best friend!”

I didn’t know what to say at all, since the figure’s sudden appearance shocked me to the point of not being able to move. Taking notice of my distress, the girl thus decided to go on and on about Ugo. “Don’t worry! He won’t hurt you! He’s a very kind friend!”

Returning her gaze over to the giant, Sabina called out to him cupping her hands close to her mouth to yell. “Ugo-kun! Can you shake my hand? That way Aladdin can understand how friendly you are?”

The man nodded his head toward the small girl, as a giant hand dangerously made it’s way toward us. I had the urge to shove the girl away, only to be stopped once the girl placed her hand onto the giant’s hand. Sabina thus grinned at me, and said this. “See! He’s not too bad of a person!”

* * *

“Look! Look! Aladdin!” Sabina jumped up and down in a hyper manner. I had just finished reading a book by myself, when Sabina arrived smiling as if something great happened.

“What is it, Sabina?” I asked her as I closed my book and placed it back on the ground.

Lifting her hands up, Sabina revealed a red jewel hooked onto a metal chain cradled in her right hand. “Ugo-kun gave me a really pretty jewel!”

“Really? Wow, that’s cool!” It had only been awhile, but I’ve managed to warm up to the two strangers of this room. Both Sabina and Ugo welcomed me as if I were their friend, but it was mostly Sabina who makes this tranquil atmosphere seem to have a hint a warmth in it.

“Yes!” Sabina nodded her head in excitement as she raised the jewel up to her eye level. Her seemed mesmerized by the red jewel’s radiance, “I heard that the world outside of this place would call this treasure!”

“The world outside?” I tilted my head at her as I questioned Sabina’s words, “Like the pictures shown on one of those books Ugo reads to us?”

Sabina halted her dreamy-like stare to place the jewel into the pocket of her dress and answer, “I think so.”  

Soon the girl yawned sleepily covering her mouth to suppress the sleepiness. I decided to suggest to Sabina, “Maybe you should get some rest Sabina.”

“Mmm.” She mumbled in between her yawn, and muttered sleepily. “Sure, then I’m going to take a nap for a bit. I’ll see you and Ugo-kun later.”

I waved my hand to her, watching as she wandered off to the depths of the never ending rows of book shelves. At this point, I stretched my arms out a few times before I headed off in the other direction to go meet with the blue giant.

“Ugo-kun.” I’ve somehow gotten used to Sabina’s way of calling the blue giant. I started off, the giant stared back at me as he held the book in front of me. However the tone I used in talking to him didn’t go unnoticed, “What is a country?”

“It’s a determined land where political institutions rule a nation.” He quickly answered my first question. Placing the book I had in my grasp to the ground, I sat down to continue my questions. “Okay, so what is a nation?”

"A nation is a community that shares consanguinity." Yet again, he answered another one of my questions. _‘Now let’s see if he’ll finally answer these next questions.’_

"I see...then," My eyes narrowed in Ugo’s direction as finally came to the last two questions I had in my mind ,"What am I?"

Ugo didn't respond. Silence was all that was said.

"You never answered this question orr my other question on…’Who is Sabina?’." My eyes soon formed a glare at the giant,"What is the point of me and her being excluded from all the worlds described in these books and being stuck in here alone together?"

"Answer me!" Still no response was given. "Answer me!"

"Why won't you answer me?!" I yelled in frustration. I didn’t understand as to why he won’t answer these two questions. ‘ _Why? Why can’t he bother telling us who we are? Why are we excluded from these worlds?!’_

Ugo refused to answer my questions, until he stated his next words which was nonetheless had void of any emotion in his tone. "You and Sabina have no family. No parents. You along with her are an existence different from other normal people, you're both special."

Unknown from my sight, behind a stack of large books sat Sabina. Hiding from the both of us as she listen in on our conversation. Sabina's eyes stared at her bare feet, and proceeded to hug her legs closer together muttering in a soft tone.,"Aladdin...Ugo-kun."

* * *

**Sabina’s POV**

* * *

"Hey, Aladdin..." I gently take Aladdin's hand, holding it in a careful manner before he headed to the door toward the other door. My other hand was gripped tightly on the hem of my dress as I state this,"Even if we're not together for now. I want you to promise me. Promise me that we'll always be together!"

Giving a tight squeeze to my hand, Aladdin smiled as he reassured me,"Don't worry, no matter where we are. We'll always be friends!"

"Thank you Aladdin." I returned Aladdin’s hold with a strong squeeze. Happy to hear his response, as I tightly held onto his hand. The both of us along with Ugo tried to exit the Room of Fortitude.

_However…_

"Ugo-kun!" Aladdin's heart nearly stopped. Ugo's head would not pass the door, but at the same time I felt my grip on Aladdin’s hand beginning to slip.

"Aladdin!" I cried out loud as I found myself being pulled away from Aladdin's hand,"The wind is too strong! I can't hold on much longer!"

Aladdin tried to pull my body closer to him, as he declared out loud,"Don't give up, Sabina!"

I internally panicked at this point. If I let go right now, I won’t be able to be with the both of them and who knows where I’ll end up, but I. I know that I made the promise with Aladdin to always be together, but if this wind continues to do this...then I have to. I have to let go now.

I mumbled softly as I hid my face using my bangs to hide the tears daring to fall from my eyes,"I'm sorry Aladdin...but I can't."

Releasing my grip on Aladdin's hand, I found myself drifting away and soon found myself in a ball of light flying off to who knows where in the outside world. The last thing I heard was Aladdin screaming my name out. “Sabina!"

Without my knowing, only Aladdin and Ugo's body left the Room of Fortitude as well in a bundle of light.

Leaving only Ugo's head in the room of fortitude, being held against countless of white spirits. Ugo closed his eyes smiled sadly to himself,"Aladdin. Sabina. Please be safe."

* * *

  **Third Person POV**

* * *

By the time Aladdin awakened in the other world, he sat to find something held within his grip. Upon opening his hand. A red jewel sat in the center of his palm, held in a small metal chain. Sniffling on his own, Aladdin shook off his tears using his arm as he placed the necklace against his neck. It dangled along with the flute against his chest. Aladdin muttered to himself, "I made a promise to Sabina, and I will keep it. Don't worry, we'll meet again!"

Soon Aladdin’s face formed a grin as he marched off in starting his journey.

_Somewhere..._

The crashing sounds of roaring waves rumbled. Sabina slowly sat up from her slumber to ask herself in a soft whisper,"Where am I?"

Glancing around the area, she found herself in the middle of a wooden platform close to the sea. Facing the roars of the ocean along with splashes of boats gliding through the sea.

"Hey, young lady!" Sabina jumped upon hearing the sound of a man’s voice. Turning her head to the source, she was met with the shadow of a long purple haired man bearing golden colored eyes. Beside him were two men, a man with bright red hair while the other had pure white hair. They were standing behind the direction of the sun, so it made it harder for Sabina to clearly see who was talking to her.

"Are you okay?"

Sabina tried to respond, but her throat felt hoarse along with the sensation of feeling weak. Muttering inaudible words, Sabina felt herself fall into someone's arms.

"I'm sorry." Sabina mumbled for a moment until she lost consciousness.

Lifting the young girl up in his arms, the man turned to command to white haired man, "Ja'far take this young lady back to the castle immediately, and have Yamuraiha watch over her."

"But Sin!" Ja'far protested to the purple-haired man, an urge of wanting to remind the man that they had to visit Balbadd quite soon for urgent matters.

"We have plenty of time to head over there, but this young lady needs help first. "The man handed Ja'far the girl into his arms,"I wouldn't be King Sinbad of Sindria if I don't help anyone in need right, Masrur?"

The other person merely nodded, keeping the same poker- face expression.

Ja'far sighed out of stress as he thus reminded the man,"What if this girl is an assassin aiming to kill you? If we let her into the castle-"

"Ja'far." Sinbad stared back at the man holding the young girl. Ja’far shook his head, completely dissatisfied of Sinbad’s foolish decisions as he replied, "Fine."


	2. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin has started his journey. While Sabina has been taken away on an unknown island. Let's see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, except my oc.  
> Revised: 5/10/16

* * *

**Sabina's dream**

* * *

I blinked a few times before slowly getting up from the ground. Only to realize my current surroundings and find myself back in the Room of Fortitude again.

"I'm back." I muttered out of shock.

 _‘It’s was only a short amount of time since I'd left and now I’m back again.’_ I gritted my teeth as my hands clenched into fists,"Was everything we've been through wasted?"

"Not quite." Returning my to my sense, a familiar voice spoke to stop my tracks. Upon turning around, I find one of my dear friends. But only as a head.

"Ugo-kun." I gasped as my right hand slowly covered my mouth, I walked up closer to his face to place a hand against his cheek as worry filled within me. "Was this the result of leaving the Room of Fortitude with me and Aladdin?!"

I could feel myself trying to fight the tears tempting themselves to pour out from my eyes.

"Don't worry." Ugo assured me wearing his usual smile,"I'm doing quite fine as of now, but Aladdin and my body have already begun their journey."

"I-I see." I sent my gaze to stare at my feet, but my eyes soon glanced over at my right hand. The watery feeling in my eyes started to pool up to the point where the tears decided on their own to fall.

 _‘I would've been able to travel with him if I didn't let go of his hand.’_ I bit the bottom of my lip as I continued to stare at it. ‘ _Why didn’t I listen to Aladdin?’_

Ugo smiled softly,"It wasn't your fault. Right now Aladdin is journeying ahead to wait until he meets you again."

Lifting my head up to face the giant, a small glimmer of hope fluttered inside my heart.

"Aladdin." Wiping off the small tears, a small smile formed against my lips."That's so like him."

Ugo thus allowed the spirits pat my head, making it seem as if he was patting my head just like he used to do whenever I felt sad,"I know this will be hard for the both of you, however Sabina...the path Aladdin is going on has been decided. You as well will need to resume your training again."

"Training?” I frowned at Ugo, not wanting to remember what occurred before Aladdin appeared in the Room of Fortitude. “You don't mean?"

I went quiet for a few minutes before resuming my words,"You mean what I've been doing before Aladdin woke up in the Room of Fortitude."

"But...how can I help Aladdin?” I lowered my gaze at the giant, not particularly fond of the memories of my training. “I'm nowhere even close to where he is right now, you do know that I have to be right next to him if I wanted to help him."

"I know, but you and Aladdin have a strong bond between you two." Ugo reminded me,"All you need to do is keep the bond strong."

"Thank you, Ugo-kun." I thanked the djinn, but my eyes suddenly felt heavy and refused to stay open. "Huh? I feel sleepy."

"I'll see you again when Aladdin has finally grown up." Ugo spoke but softly muttered,"My dear..."

"What?" I tried to listen to what the giant tried to say next, but I was only met with darkness again.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

"Wait!" I attempted to reach out only to find my hand grasping the air. Lowering my hand, I stared at it wondering if what Ugo was going to say. "Ugo-kun, I didn't catch what you said last."

Suddenly the sound of a door creaking open, caused me to jump. Which surprised me on the fact that I wasn't near the sea anymore, but in a room.

"Oh, you're awake now." It was the same purple haired man I met the minute I arrived in this world,"How're feeling?"

He placed a hand atop of my head ruffling my hair. I spewed out a few words of how I am. "I-I'm fine, sir."

"Sir?” His golden eyes widened in bewilderment. “You don't know who I am?"

I shook my head causing the man to falter,"I am the King of this land known as Sindria. The legendary Sinbad who has repeatedly sailed across the seven seas! Capturing a total of seven dungeons!"

Feeling overwhelmed I replied to the man out of distraught,"No. I'm sorry mister."

Sinbad hung his head low upon hearing those words. _‘D-Did I say something wrong?’_

"Sin." Soon a man bearing a stern face entered the room, he had short white hair along with freckles across the bridge above his nose."You're troubling her."

Rubbing the back of his head, Sinbad resumed speaking to me. "In any case, this person beside me is my Government Official, Ja'far."

Ja'far gave a quick bow eyeing me in a strange manner, whereas I nodded my head slowly at the mister. _‘He seems to be in a rush. Did I probably delay them in something?’_

Out of curiosity Mister Sinbad asked me,"So what is your name, young lady?"

"Sabina, Sinbad-san." I officially introduced myself to the man, he didn’t seem too bad of a person as of now but I really shouldn’t let my guard down. Especially since Ugo told me to resume the training I took in the Room of Fortitude.

Sinbad gave me a smile as he complimented about my name,"That's a pretty name for you."

"Thank you Sinbad-san." I  felt touched, I mean I never heard anyone else besides Aladdin and Ugo call my name pretty. Out of hasty manner, unknown to my field of sight, Ja’far signaled to Sinbad about heading back outside. Sinbad thus stood up from my level to excuse themselves. "Well can you wait a moment? I have something to discuss with Ja'far."

 _‘I wonder what they're talking about?’_  Once the two men had left the room, a shadow towered over my small figure. Turning my head toward the source I find a familiar tall figure that I first saw the day I awakened.

* * *

  **Third Person POV**

* * *

"Sin, you do know that we need to leave for Balbadd soon?" Ja'far pulled up the same question again, he said the same thing right before they entered Sabina's room. "We've already confirmed that she isn't a assassin upon Yamuraiha's magic, however..."

_‘That borg. A powerful borg was protecting her while she was asleep when we attempted to use Yamuraiha's clairvoyance.’_

A short memory of a golden borg bearing a giant dragon head roared at the four of them in attempt of protecting the body of the small girl they took in from the sea borders. It was a spectacle, a dragon head forming on a borg was something impossible for most magicians. Not only that, most of the magis they’ve met never formed such borg in such terms. It was as if the borg had a mind of it’s own.

Ja'far's eyes lingered over to the currently closed door.

_‘What kind of magic has this child learned of?’_

"I know, I know Ja'far. However, I have a feeling that she is someone important." Sinbad stared back at Ja'far giving his usual interested expression."Sabina may not seem to have much potential now, but it seems if she gains Yamuraiha's help. That girl would be able to enhance her skills.”

"Don't tell me you're going to place Yamuraiha as her tutor?" Ja'far stopped himself after seeing his king’s unfazed expression. Ja’far made an exasperated sigh realizing it was too late to argue with him now that he decided something."I'll send for her, and by now you better say goodbyes to Sabina before we leave tomorrow."

"Yeah.” Sinbad blinked a few minutes taking notice of someone missing from their group. “By the way where is Masrur?"

Silence was between them until Sabina’s tone of surprise sounded from behind the door, "O-Oh who are you mister? I never noticed you!"

 _‘We left him alone with Sabina…’_ The two men thought at the same time in a deadpan.

* * *

"H-Hello." Sabina greeted the red headed man before her warily.

He merely nodded his head.

"Um, you don't seem to talk much. However I want to know your name as well?" Sabina asked taking notice of his quiet nature.

"Masrur."

"Nice to meet you, Masrur-san." The young girl smiled, until she felt someone pat her head,"Eh?"

She hadn't noticed at first, but a few tiny golden butterflies flew past upon Masrur's hand the minute he reached out to pat her head.

"Mister?" Sabina began staring down at the covers,"Why do you have so many Rukh? There's so many pretty golden butterflies hovering around you."

At that moment, Masrur's eyes widened slightly. But still didn't respond much, even after he left the room. All the man did was made small gestures to her.

_‘I guess he wasn't much of a talker compared to the other two.’_

* * *

"Sabina saw Rukh?" Sinbad questioned Masrur's report from his observations about the girl.

"Yes." Masrur responded with a nod.

Sinabd placed a hand against his chin as thoughts of their current guest circulated in his mind as two of his generals entered the room.

"Thank you for coming." Sinbad lifted his head up to thank the two. One was a young woman wearing a witch's hat while the other was none other than her rival holding sword against his side.

"Is this about the girl you found?" The lady started noticing the glint in the King’s eyes.

Sinbad nodded in confirmation,"I want you two to watch over her while me, Ja'far, and Masrur negotiate with the current rulers of Balbadd. Take note of her actions as well, Sharrkan and Yamuraiha. I think she'll be a valuable asset to Sindria."

Yamuraiha went speechless as she voiced out her concern over his choice. "But Sinbad, you had just recently found this girl! Plus that borg surrounding her isn't normal, it had a dragon’s head for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but there is a chance she could be." Sinbad's voice trailed off on his last words.

Sharrkan didn't realize as he continued to blink in wonderment of what Sinbad was going to say,"What is she then?"

Yamuraiha froze catching on what Sinbad is thinking,"Don't tell me! Is she possibly?"

Ja'far stepped forward to finish Sinbad's insight on the girl's identity,"She might be a magi."

"And you're asking us out of all the other generals to watch her?" Sharrkan wondered as he scratched the back of his head,"Drakon, Hinahoho, Pisti, or Spartos could've done better than us."

"Well I wanted to see whether or not you guys can handle teaching her." Sinabd simply returned them a smile. In reaction the magician and swordsman gave off looks of confusion, "Are you telling me you can't handle the pressure?"

"Of course I can!" Sharrkan and Yamuraiha declared at the same time. The two glared at each other after they're declaration.

"I bet she'll be a better off with me as her teacher," Yamuraiha began,"Her borg was all the proof I needed to know."

"Oh? What if she knows how to do swordplay?" Sharrkan continued wearing a smirk across his face.

"You and your swords! I swear if she's going to learn something she is better off with me in learning magic!"

"Swordplay is better!"

"Why you little!" The adults' rage seeped out from their determined anger as Yamuraiha lifted her staff, on the other side Sharrkan lifted his sword.

Sinbad calmly spoke to prevent the two from starting a fight,"You two calm down. You'll meet with her tomorrow."

"You're really sure about having them watch her, Sin?" Ja'far sweat dropped watching the two send electric currents to each other on their way out.

"I'm positive."


	3. What is a Magi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this forth on we'll be seeing journal entries from Sabina and Aladdin's thoughts each night along with what each one has done during that time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, except my oc.
> 
> Revised: 5/12/16

_Day 8_

_It has been only a week since Sinbad, Ja'far, and Masrur found me by the docks of Sindria. From what Yam(Yamuraiha) and Shar(Sharrkan) told me, they had to visit a country known as Balbadd in order to try and negotiate about reinstating trade. I am truly grateful for Sinbad on allowing me to stay in his land for now. So far I've heard not a single word from Ugo in my dreams lately. Probably it's because I have yet to start training, or rather I think Yam and Shar are always fighting whether or not I should train in magic or using weapons. Although sadly I've never touched a weapon in my entire life, so I sadly rejected Shar asking. Yam was happy for having her teach me. Shar..not so much. Instead he often offered to take me down to the villager a few times. Since I felt that I wanted to do something for Sinbad, I would often go out of the towers to go help the villagers living in Sindria with Shar to lead me sometimes. Receiving this journal from the villagers was the best gift I've ever earned other than the jewel Ugo presented me. Most of them came from various other lands I've only recently learned of. Hence forth I asked Yam to help me learn more about the other kingdoms. It's amazing! I wonder if Aladdin is in any of these lands?_

* * *

  **Sabina**

* * *

"Good morning, Sabina!" Upon opening my eyes, I tried to see who in the world was greeting me. However no one was standing in front of me or waving a hand at me to wake me up. Rubbing my eyes I tried to process whose voice it was. 

 _'Was that Shar-san? '_  I frowned a bit at the thought. _'No...it sounded more feminine...Yam-san? No, she's normally in one of the other towers.'_

Soon the a chirp sounded in front of of me. My eyes trailed over to find myself staring at...a canary? 

"Good morning, Sabina!" The bird chirped in glee as it expressed what seemed to be a smile. 

A small shriek uttered from my lips. 

_'I thought animals couldn't talk?!'_

"How rude! I'm not an animal!" The canary spoke again sending me a look of anger for a minute,"Think of me as a physical form of the rukh that's always surrounding you."

"A physical form? But isn't that impossible-" Stopping in the midst of my words, I remembered something from one of Yam's recent teachings of beings who controlled magic. The only ones with the ability to form rukh into a physical form are...

"Magi." The canary answered in a neutral tone,"But you're not a magi." 

"T-Then what am I?" I questioned the little bird out of curiosity,"Ugo-kun never explained what I am, nor did he answer to any questions dealing with this." 

"You are-" The canary was about to answer when the door to my room slammed open. It was none other than Sharrkan standing at the door, ready for another day of patrol.

"Morning Sabina!" He greeted with a salute, "You ready to head out?" 

"Uh, I thought we were meeting tomorrow?" I was pretty sure that's what we said the previous day, so I reminded Sharrkan of my plans for today as I hid the canary using my bed sheets. "Today I'm meeting with Yam-san." 

"Aw, why don't you just go hang out with me instead?" He sent me a playful pout, hoping I would give in and go with him instead of Yamuraiha. "Plus why would you want to learn about magic? Swords are better." 

I gave him a weak laugh, and pointed out to Sharrkan. "If Yam-san were to hear you say that, she'll throw a fit."

Sharrkan placed his hands behind his back, clicking his tongue in distaste of my answer."Che. If you want to be like that."

He mumbled a few words about how swordplay was better than magic as he stalked out of the room. 

As the footsteps softened, I sighed as I lift the covers up to reveal the same canary simply cleaning it's golden feathers,"What am I going to do?" 

* * *

"Yam-san!" I quickly ran straight into Yamuraiha's private studies, although I ended up crashing into a pile of books due to not slowing down at all.

Yamuraiha lifted her head up from her scrolls only to eye me. I had just tripped over one of the pile of books Yamuraiha's helpers had placed in the corner. 

 Getting up slowly, Yamuraiha gave me a hand helping me stand up. "Are you alright?" She held a worried expression on her face as she continued to ask, "Why in the world did you rush into here, Sabina?"

"I." I first breathed in and out slowly before I resumed what I was going to say,"I wanted to ask you something about the rukh." 

Yamuraiha sent me a look of wonderment upon my question. "I thought we already went over it not too long ago."

"No, it's just." Closing my eyes for minute, I thus debated whether I should tell Yamuraiha about the canary. However I can't talk to Ugo about this bird, and Sharrkan is mostly focused on swordsmanship which in the end leaves Yamuraiha to be the only one I can speak about. Upon reopening my eyes, I muttered to her. "I want to show you someone."

The sorceress watched as a sudden swirl of gold formed into a small creature. It looked none other than a small golden canary. In fact that golden swirl had to be...

"Sabina." Yamuraiha's tone sounded a little bit shocked as she questioned me. "Are you telling me that this animal was made from your magoi?"

"But I had no idea on how this happened!" I exclaimed out of bewilderment. "I just found this canary when I woke up!"

The sorceress placed a hand against her chin, contemplating. ' _It's indeed fascinating on how a living creature became easily formed by another being's rukh,  on top of that a mere child!'_ Yamuraiha watched me as I petted the canary sitting on my hand. ' _I haven't fully confirmed whether or not Sabina is a magi, but is it possible that this new magic is something a magi can do? I mean I've never seen a magi's true power before my eyes.'_ _  
_

Yamuraiha smiled at my fascination to magic, and decided to ask me. "So have you given the bird a name?" 

"A name?" I thought for a bit until one idea popped into my head. I hopped up in glee, surprising both the canary and Yamuraiha. "I know! I'll call you Serapia!"

The bird chirped happily and the sorceress ruffled the my head as well.

* * *

"Hey, Yam-san?" I spoke after reading a scroll about the different types of magic.

"Hm?" She hummed as she continued writing down words onto her letter. 

Closing the scroll in my hand, I sat up from my place to ask Yamuraiha the one question bothering me since this morning. "What is a magi?"  

Yamuraiha raised a brow gaining suspicion as to why I asked such a question,"Why is that?" 

Lowering my head sheepishly I replied to explain my reasoning,"It's just that some of the books I've seen in the palace library mentioned that title, but not much information." 

"Well a magi is," Yamuraiha began explaining about how a magi was someone loved by the rukh and are known to shaping the world. Not only that, they're jobs are to select King Vessel and lead them to become a king. 

"Oh, I get it!" I nodded her head in affirmation. 

_'Maybe I'm a magi. Maybe that's what Ugo was trying to say to me when I left the Room of Fortitude? It might be possible!'_

Serapia eyes bored into my excited expression upon learning what a magi is. 

 _'But Sabina...'_  Serapia shook her head in disappointment. _'You're not a magi.'_

* * *

"But you aren't a magi, Sabina." Serapia brought up immediately as she ruffled her wings. At this time, I was heading back to my room due to how late it was so Yamuraiha decided to end the lesson for today. 

Before I could respond, I warily glanced around to see if anyone was watching. I whispered back to Serapia as headed back inside my room,"Then what am I?"

"A priestess." I blinked a few times and began to giggling until it formed into sudden laughter,"A p-priestess? Pffft...You've got to be kidding me. That's the weirdest statement I've ever heard since Aladdin stated that Ugo liked muscular women one day in order to make me laugh!"

"I'm serious." Serapia responded, her tone gave off a sense of frustration along with strain. 

 As my giggling stopped abruptly, I eyed the bird sitting on my hand. "What do you mean?" 

* * *

**_Aladdin's thoughts_ **

* * *

_Night 8_

_It hasn't been long since I've stayed here in the other world. We've yet to find out where Sabina is or rather Ugo still won't tell me whether or not she's close. I hope she's doing okay._ I clenched the red jewel in my hand.  _It hasn't been long since I left Leila and Sasha, as of now I've been traveling with a person by the name of Alibaba Saluja._ I smiled.  _I remembered how courageous he was in saving the young girl even if he wanted to only make money. He is also my friend. My first friend outside the Room of Fortitude. He also helped me go find the djinn of the dungeon as well._ Staring at the red jewel, I became entranced by it's spectacular red light. An image of Sabina smiling came into mind.  _I wonder if she made a friend here as well._

"Hey Aladdin." The blonde boy beside me began as he pointed at a particular item dangling alongside my flute,"I've been wondering about this since we met, but where did you get that red jewel?" 

"Ah this? I got it from a friend of mine, Alibaba-kun," I answered as my hand grasped the precious item close.

"Ugo?" Alibaba immediately replied, thinking it was him since I only spoke about Ugo.  

I shook my head. "No. I haven't told you this, but there was another person that stayed there with me and Ugo-kun. Her name is Sabina."

"Sabina? Then how come she's not with you?" I gave Alibaba a sad smile. "Unlike Ugo's head, she was able to leave the Room of Fortitude with us...but Sabina wasn't able to hold on to my arm once we set forth outside. As of now I have no idea where she is." 

"I see." Alibaba muttered, however he soon beamed wearing a bright smile on his face. "Then we'll let her join our adventure as well!"

"Eh?" Surprise filled within me upon hearing Alibaba's response. 

Alibaba thus placed a hand on his chest to state this, "I mean if she's your friend, then she's my friend too!" 

I felt my face form a grin,"Then it's decided!" I cheered to myself in merriment upon hearing Alibaba's words. "Yay! It will be so much fun!"

"Let's go then!" Alibaba and I cheerfully spoke in sync as we were transported back. 

 _**It's a promise okay?** _


	4. The Guider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina had just met and created a bird from her magoi. She explained to her that Sabina isn't a magi, but a priestess?! Aladdin has successfully made a friend outside of the Room of Fortitude, separating their ways after conquering the 7th dungeon. One has learned a part of their origin as the other departs on another journey. What happens next between these two children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magi at all except my ocs.  
> Revised: 5/13/16

_Day 18_

_It has been ten days since I met Serapia. In fact I'm still surprised on the fact that she came from my magoi, and yet even if I try to contact Ugo through my dreams. I still receive no answer, all I got was Yam and Shar asking me as to why I keep trying to sleep all the time. However a priestess? To a dragon?! This is something I've never expected to happen. Neither was the fact I had memories I never recalled of._

* * *

_**Day 8 - That Night-** _

* * *

_"But you aren't a magi, Sabina." Serapia brought up immediately as she ruffled her wings. At this time, I was heading back to my room due to how late it was so Yamuraiha decided to end the lesson for today._

_Before I could respond, I warily glanced around to see if anyone was watching. I whispered back to Serapia as headed back inside my room,"Then what am I?"_

_"A priestess." I blinked a few times and began to giggling until it formed into sudden laughter,"A p-priestess? Pffft...You've got to be kidding me. That's the weirdest statement I've ever heard since Aladdin stated that Ugo liked muscular women one day in order to make me laugh!"_

_"I'm serious." Serapia responded, her tone gave off a sense of frustration along with strain._

_As my giggling stopped abruptly, I eyed the bird sitting on my hand. "What do you mean?"_

_"You are the 72nd priestess of the Tanin Clan and was meant to watch over the remaining Origin Dragon, a special being said to live for eight thousand years. Thus you are dubbed the Dragon Priestess. However due to unknown circumstances, you were forced to leave your role by the aforementioned Dragon to follow a group of humans and support them. When that happened, your title changed to The Guider. A being solely meant to protect and advise their master in times of distress." Serapia chirped as a swirl of rukh formed a type of clairvoyance magic,"This is you, Priestess Sabina."_

_I gasped in shock as I completely covered my mouth using both of my hands upon seeing the scene. It was a younger version of me wearing a pale white dress reaching to my knees, along with a light blue sash held around my waist and on my shoulder was none other than Serapia._

_"S-She looks just like me." As my hands trembled as I reached over to the image however upon contact, my hand ended up receiving a jolt leading me to be slam my back against the floor."Ouch..."_

  _Serapia landed beside me, perched not too far from my face."You might wanna be careful from now on. You may regain small memories of your past at any time or moment. Sooner or later you'll need to realize your duty as The Guider."_

_I groaned in agony._

* * *

**Day 18**

* * *

As I stared out into the ocean, hugging my knees closer to my chest. The smell of the salty sea breeze flowed through the air. 

"There's absolutely nothing to do." I sighed out of boredom as I placed my chin atop of my knees to watch the ocean, "Shar-san is busy with Spartos. Pisti and Hinahoho are helping the ones out at sea. Yam-san and Drakon are finishing Sinbad-san's work. What shall I do today?"

Humming silently I somewhat felt a bit lonely remembering that I don't have Aladdin or Ugo to dispel this unsettling feeling. "Maybe I can practice magic with Serapia." 

Closing my eyes, I whispered as I held my right hand out before me. "Come forth, Serapia!"

A swirl of gold appeared forming Serapia,"You've called?" 

"I've been wondering about what you said ten days ago." I recalled before asking Serapia immediately,"Is there a way for me to regain my memories faster?" 

Staring at me as if I were crazy, Serapia questioned me. "Is there a reason for this?" 

I nodded my head in agreement to her response. "I mean if I were to regain my memories, then I would be able to help Aladdin right?" 

Serapia sighed,"You do realize that if you get those specific memories back, then there is no way you can return to the peaceful mindset you currently have now. Even if you still persist in believing that you originated from the Room of Fortitude, the memories may not even be happy ones." 

I frowned at this. I won't be able to find peace if I knew that there's something in the back of my mind gnawing at me. It would be harder for me to hold Aladdin's hand anymore due to painful memories. There was no turning back. No more childish games. As of now, I stared down at the two paths held out before me.

Lifting my head up, I faced Serapia, as determination filled my eyes,"I understand my conditions. Even if I see however cruel these memories are or completely change my own being...I wish to regain my memories." 

A golden stream of Rukh surrounded the both of us. Covering us in a bundle of light. Serapia first spoke, raising her wings up. "I see. It seems that you wish to help this Aladdin so badly." 

I smiled warmly at the canary,"Its my choice."

As I slowly closed my eyes, the lights of countless Rukh danced around her and focused their power to the anklet. Once I opened my eyes again, I gave off a solemn expression of determination. Determined to remember the memories I'll end up regaining and work hard in my training. The rukh dispersed leaving me to think of what how I should resume the training I did in the Room of Fortitude.  

* * *

**Night 18**

* * *

_Night 18_

_I can't remember as to how long I've been living with the Kouga Clan after leaving the dungeon with Alibaba. It really warms my heart, this clan stands together as a family. In fact I'm happy that Oba-chan accepted me as her child. Is this how it feels to have a family, Sabina?_

"Family...is good," I made a small smile to myself. However Oba-chan stood up stating,"What are you saying?"

"The people who live in these plains are living together as one," She placed a hand upon my head,"You might as well be here, we will be your family."

Oba-chan patted my head as she grinned,"My child."

My happiness couldn't hold me back, so I pulled Oba-chan into a hug,"I love you, Oba-chan!" 

 "Hoho..."She coughed while I hugged her to the point where Toya rushed in to stop me from crushing Oba-chan.

"Don't squeeze too hard! Her neck!" 

Although the next day, who would've thought...that I would encounter a turning point in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I never put a character description for Sabina so here it is: 
> 
> Sabina
> 
> Age: 12 (currently) 10(in the past)
> 
> Appearance: As of now she has shoulder length ebony hair along with light blue eyes. 
> 
> Description: She is quite supportive with her friends. Polite, yet is mindful of the situation she often finds herself in. Cheerful and emotional. However is timid upon meeting strangers if her friends are not around.
> 
> Magic(currently known): Borg, Ability to manifest her magoi into a physical form 
> 
> Storyline: She is one of three people who were stuck in the Room of Fortitude. Although she was able to escape, but was unable to journey with Aladdin. As a result she landed in Sindria instead. During her stay in Sindria, she studies with Yamuraiha as her apprentice.


	5. Extra: Past Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Aladdin react upon seeing Sabina's change? What will Sabina do now that she has resumed her title as The Guider?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magi except my oc.  
> Revised: 5/14/16

_Day 28_

_I haven't using this journal lately, but I'm glad I picked it up again. Ever since I regained my memories, my practice with magic became more focused. I've recently received a letter from Sinbad explaining on how their negotiations didn't make much progress, thus decided in staying longer in Balbadd until the current King changes his mind. As of now, I've been able to change Serapia's form into one of the Papagoras Birds. Although it kind of took a while for Serapia to fly in that form, along with me riding on her...but I really don't wanna recall free-falling from a thousand feet in the air._

* * *

  **Day 28**

* * *

"AH!" I screeched out loud as my eyes tried to stay wide open as I continued to hurl straight for the cliff by the ocean. My arms practically wrangling around trying to grasp something, but nothing solid was within my grasp. Just mere air. 

"Use gravity magic!" Yamuraiha reminded me floating in the air as she sat on her coral pink wand. 

"YAM-SAN! YOU KNOW I GET SICK FROM USING GRAVITY MAGIC!" I yelled back in terror as I continued to free-falling in the air. No matter how many times I tried to used gravity magic, I always end up getting nausea as an end result. Serapia dove right after me attempted to pull me up using her new found talons, however she couldn't easily grab my shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, mistress!" Serapia apologized in the midst of my unending terror of free-falling. 

"HELP!" I cried out, until I found myself being caught into someone's arms. Upon opening my eyes I realized I was being held safely in Sharrkan's arms, out of gratitude I thanked the man wearing a smile of relief. "Thank you, Shar-san." 

"No problem, although maybe you should try flying closer to the ground otherwise you're going to fall into the ocean one day." Sharrkan suggested. 

I sighed after hearing his reasonable suggestion, once I was standing on my two feet on solid ground I replied to Sharrkan wearing a frown. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Yet I still wonder if you'll be able to handle flying rather than using gravity magic." Yamuraiha wondered as she landed on the ground safely using her gravity magic. Heading over to me, Yamuraiha signaled to follow after her. "Let's go, there's something I need to show you."

Sending the magician a look of curiosity, I went after her after Serapia returned to me.

* * *

 "Uh...Yam-san?" I felt her mouth twitch as I continued to stare at the statue in front of me. "What is this?"

Yamuraiha coughed a bit using her sleeve to hide her blush before explaining. "Despite it's awkward appearance it's something that recognizes what type of magic you have from the eight magic types."

"Oh so this is one of the magic tools you said before, right?" 

"Yes." Yamuraiha nodded as she scooted me closer to the statue. "Now go, it's only determining, it won't do anything else."

Taking Yamuraiha's word for it, my hand reached out to touch the head of the tool only to receive a blast of vines wrap around my arm. 

"Woah!" I jumped in surprise.

"It seems you have an affinity to Life Magic." Yamuraiha confirmed from the vines as it slowly released it's grip on my arm. "This is going to be tough...but we'll manage. I mean you've already showed signs of using Life Magic." 

I raised a brow at the magician out of curiosity since I never noticed. "I did?" 

"Isn't Serapia a good example of your Life Magic?" Yamuraiha watched the girl as Serapia reappeared to land on top of my hair. 

"Oh yeah." I could feel Serapia nestling in my hair already. "I completely forgot about that." 

"By the way, I've been wondering about your borg." Yamuraiha asked completely focused on the subject of my magical barrier. "Where did you learn to create such a strong borg?"

I blinked in wonderment about what Yamuraiha had said. Through some of the vague memories I recently received I could only see shadows and unfamiliar voices speaking to me whenever I remember my former world. My most recent one was of a tall lady with her long pink hair that shadowed her eyes making it difficult to determine how her face looked, but only her small smile floated in my head as her hand reached out to pat my head. "I think someone I knew before taught me it. I really admired her defensive ability so she helped me learn how to strengthen my borg. Although now I can't really recall her name or the way she appeared clearly." 

"I see." Yamuraiha smiled upon hearing my small story and raised her staff up to signal our next lesson. "Well then, Sabina let's begin our training." 

* * *

**Alma Torran**

**(Third Person POV)**

* * *

_"Hey! Hey! Sheba-nee!" A younger Sabina tugged onto the skirt of a young magician. "Can you teach me how to create a strong borg?!"_

_Sheba smiled upon the young girl's enthusiasm, thus knelt to Sabina's height and placed a hand against the little girl's head to smooth out Sabina's hair as she stated, "Sure. I'll make sure you learn the proper way in creating a strong borg."_

_A masculine chuckle was sent toward Sheba causing a halt to her actions. "_ _You must be having fun." A man taller than Sheba bearing long braided navy-colored hair stepped in._

_"Solomon." Sheba breathed out the man's name as she blushed upon turning to his direction. Getting up from her crouched position, Sheba huffed out loud in proclamation as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I-I'm just helping Sabina learn how to create a stronger borg no less!"_

_"Is that so?"  He raised a brow toward the little girl standing beside Sheba, who held a twinkle in her eyes._

_Sabina nodded her head eagerly in response to Solomon's words," Yup! I want to become really strong to help the resistance!"_

_"Then why don't you let me and Setta teach you?" Another person came in scooping Sabina into their arms, a cheek squished against her own in a brotherly manner."I can teach you how to use lightning magic!"_

_"No, Ithnan."  A whack was aimed onto Ithnan's head, causing the man to release his hold onto the little girl. "You have some other things to do in the resistance."_

_Sabina landed on her two feet, and quickly scurried to hide behind Sheba immediately muttering out loud, "Right!"_

_"Sabina, not you too!" Ithnan cried as his dear beloved brother Setta pulled Ithnan away from the group_

_Sheba glanced over to the child hiding behind her skirt to ask the girl. "Hey, Sabina, how come you didn't ask Ugo to teach you magic?"_

_"Yeah." Solomon continued on for Sheba. "I mean he created many methods of using magic, and he is your-" Sabina shook her head to Solomon's next words._

_Sabina explained in a calm manner as she gripped onto the hem of her skirt. "I don't wanna make him work too hard. It's better if he focuses on his work in the resistance."_

_"A sad expression was shown upon both the two adults standing before the little girl. "I'm sorry." Solomon muttered to the girl as his hand reached out to pat the young girl's head. In fact the resistance was working hard in creating new magic tools along with magic._

_Sabina shook her head again as a smile grew against her face. "It's okay, at least I know he's well, plus he's not alone in helping!" Releasing her grip on her skirt, Sabina raised her head to reveal eyes filled with determination. "That's why I want to help him! So can I learn? Can I, Sheba-nee?"_

_Sheba grinned in return to the girl's words and decided, "Alright."  Raising her moon-like staff, Sheba asked the girl. "You ready for some training Sabina?"_

_"Yeah!" Sabina cheered in glee whereas Solomon gave a light chuckle to the two._

* * *

**Night 28**

**(Aladdin's POV)**

* * *

_Night 28_

_We had many unexpected events in staying with the Kouga clan. Oba-chan turned into rukh and is now watching me as I head off to where this lady known as Hakuei to help her. Yet another unexpected event occurred. I met another Dijnn by the name of Paimon. She explained to me about what a 'magi' is. Including the fact that there were more magi than just me. As of now I'm currently saying my goodbyes to the Kouga clan, and is now leaving to meet Alibaba again._

A thought came to me as I stared out from the caravan, "I see."

I felt my mouth form a smile, "I knew I was led here, in fact Sabina felt a sense of wanting to go here. It's just like you said, Ugo-kun."

**_"Hey, Aladdin! Don't you get the feeling we'll learn a lot of things if we go there?" Sabina asked as she pointed at a map drawn on the book we were just reading._**

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

**_Sabina pouted before answering, "I mean over there in the other place, we might see and meet more people. Maybe we'll learn more about ourselves as well!"_ **

**_"Oh! You're right!"_ **

"Let's meet up with Alibaba and Sabina again!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part dealing with Alma Torran was during Sabina's past.  
> P.S: I'm sorry for the very short extra, but this part has significance!


	6. Balbadd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magi at all except my ocs.  
> Revised: 5/14/16

_Day 47_

_I haven't seen any letters from Sinbad or Ja'far lately...I wonder if something happened at Balbadd. I hope nothing bad happened. Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur, and Aladdin. Please be safe._

* * *

**Day 47**

* * *

"No." I mumbled in pain as I watched flashes of electricity and ice magic flew directly in the direction of the one person I wanted to protect the most. "No!" 

Upon awakening, I found myself wheezing in shock as cold sweat trailed down my face. As I stared at my bed sheets, I pressed my hands against my temples to ease the pain. "What was that?" 

A knock came at the door causing me to glance over, the door slowly opened to reveal Yamuraiha. 

"I heard your screaming when I entered the hall." Oh no, Yamuraiha's tone was filled with much worry. "Are you sure you're okay now?" 

I smiled weakly in return, hoping that Yamuraiha doesn't notice my falter. "Don't worry, I'm doing fine." 

Before Yamuraiha closed the door to leave Sabina alone, she popped her head back to say. "Just don't hesitate to ask us, the other generals are here if you need anything."

I nodded in response taking in Yamuraiha's words, by the time the door shut I called out in a soft whisper. "Serapia." 

"Yes?" The golden bird reappeared landing before me. I at first tried to speak to the canary, but I soon found it difficult to explain. I wasn't even sure if what I saw was either a dream or a mere hoax. 

"Did something happen in your sleep?" I flinched upon hearing Serapia's words and ended up having to send my gaze over to the bird. I bit the corner of my lip as my focus centered on Serapia to ask. " Serapia, do you think that there's a way we can head over to Balbadd fast?"

"Balbadd? The area in which the King of Sindria entered?" Serapia questioned tilting her head slightly to me. "It's possible, but exactly why are you asking?" 

Placing my right hand against my temple again, a frown formed against my lips. "I fear that Aladdin is going to encounter something. Something really bad." 

"Then, shall we depart as of now, mistress?" Serapia started as she motioned to open her wings.

"We depart at night." I began as I wipe away the sweat using the back of my arm. "Right now, I have to leave a note for Yam-san." 

"I understand, mistress." Serapia spoke before disappearing to rest. 

**_At night..._ **

Sabina scoured from behind her door, slowly closing the door of her room the girl began walking off as quietly as she can to hide from most of the Sindrian guards. Luckily for her height, Sabina was able to hide in most places adults are unable to do like a giant pot holding a plant or a small pillar. Although there were a few times, Sharrkan and Hinahoho almost spotted her due to their sharp senses however Sabina clamped her mouth shut. Not wanting to get any attention sent in her direction as she made haste to leave. 

 _'Okay...I'm almost outside._ ' I muttered my thoughts to myself as I scurried out of the palace to head straight for the cliff I practiced flying at. _'Serapia, can you hear me?'_  

I called out to the bird from my mind as I held my arm out before me. A swirl of golden butterflies flew as the body of a canary landed atop of my arm. 

"Yes, mistress." Sabina replied without missing a beat as she raised her wings to signal her transformation. Raising my arm up, Serapia immediately shot up to change her form as my magoi slowly converted the canary bird's shape into a papagoras bird. Landing onto the cliff's edge, Serapia spread her wings out. Ready for take off. Hopping onto the bird's back Serapia thus began her immediate dive toward the ocean, tugging onto the bird's feathers I muttered, "Higher Serapia, we're gonna fall into the ocean at this rate." 

"Roger." Serapia nodded as she made a sharp upward flying motion to head forward. At this point, I continued to scour the ocean to make sure no one was following after us. Out of worry, I decided to ask Serapia. "Do you think Yam-san will be mad when we return?" 

"She'll most likely be furious." I slouched upon hearing Serapia's response.

"I-I better protect myself when we return." I visibly shivered on the thought of what Yamuraiha might do.  _'Don't worry, we're heading to you! Aladdin! Ugo-kun!'_  I internally proclaimed as I gripped tightly onto the map bearing the words _'Balbadd'_. 

* * *

  **Night**

**(Third Person POV)**

* * *

_Night 45_

_After seeing Mor again, we decided to travel together over to the land known as Balbadd. On our way there we met a man named, Sinbad. He explained a little about the city. He even offered us a room in this really expensive hotel! Sabina, you should've seen how generous this man was. Well while we were staying in the room we asked the maid whether or not she knows of Alibaba. The only one she knew was by the name of Wonderman Alibaba who was the number one thief along with being the head of the fog troupes. Probably not the same Alibaba that I know, right?_

_Night 46_

_The next day we met up with Uncle Sinbad. He introduced us to two other people called Ja'far and Masrur. Did you know that Masrur is a Fanalis like Mor?! As I was introducing Masrur to Ugo, Ja'far had a similar expression as other people did when I showed Ugo. Thus Uncle Sinbad called me a 'magi' stating that he knew another magi. I guess it's true that there are other magi than I, Sabina. Soon Uncle Sinbad introduced himself as the King who conquered seven djinns, King Sinbad. Although I hardly knew of what he was talking about, except his books! Alibaba showed me some of Sinbad's Adventures! You should read it as well! Afterwards Uncle Sinbad ask me and Mor to help in stopping the Fog Troupes, hopefully we can stop their wrongdoings! Wish me, Mor, and Ugo luck!_

_Night 46 (Part 2)_

_I didn't expect it. However Alibaba was indeed the leader of the Fog Troupes! Which shocked both Mor and I._ Pausing for a bit Aladdin thought for a second.  _Later on I learned more about Alibaba's past and the reason as to why he became the leader of the Fog Troupes. After a sudden invasion by the Fog Troupes, Uncle Sinbad defeated Alibaba afterwards he declared that he wanted to join the Fog Troupes?! The decision of going to negotiate with the current king otherwise as known as Alibaba's brother._

_Night 47_

_As Mor and I weave out of the crowd. I spotted someone who past by us. He reminded of a black sun as black rukh fluttered around him. As we waited I decided to tell Mor about you, Sabina. I was happy telling Mor about how we were great friends just like Alibaba and I._

"So you're going to look for her as well, Aladdin?" Morgiana asked Aladdin out of wonderment.

Nodding his head in affirmation, Aladdin happily spoke in glee of his other friend. "Mm! Not just because I want to return her jewel, but to also let her meet you and Alibaba as well!" 

Morgiana smiled warmly at the little boy's happiness. "I see. I hope to meet Sabina also." 

_When it was night Alibaba explained that the negotiation didn't go as planned. As Uncle Sinbad showed the people the results, he was able to change their moods into a more happier state. Uncle Sinbad is really amazing?_

* * *

"Hey Sinbad!" In the midst of Sinbad's speech, everyone directed their attention to the stone hole up in the ceiling that shown the full moon. There a young man stood on top of a floating carpet. He jumped off the carpet to land onto the floor using his bare feet to say. "Hey, stupid king! What are you doing here?" 

Aladdin flinched as his eyes widened upon recognition of the person who entered. _'That's the person I met earlier...'_

"Judal." Sinbad immediately questioned the young man's arrival. "Were you sent under Ahbmad's order or did Kou Empire send you?" 

"No! It's nothing like that!" Judal boasted shaking his head at Sinbad's words. "To tell you the truth those things don't matter to me at all!" 

As Sinbad continued talking to Judal, Aladdin turned over to Ja'far to ask about the the young man who just appeared out of the blue. "Ja'far-san, who is that?"

"He is Judal, he has a long history of accumulated hatred with us." Ja'far explained as his eyes was completely focused onto Judal and his king to make sure Judal doesn't attack Sinbad." What's more, Aladdin, he's the same as you. A magi." 

"Magi?!" Aladdin exclaimed in surprise of what the man mentioned. Returning his gaze over to Judal, Aladdin felt amazed on the fact of seeing another magi this quickly. 

By that time Judal finished his conversation with Sinbad, his focus was then moved over to Aladdin's direction. "Hm? Who's this guy?" 

"Hey, Sinbad!" Judal pointed his thumb over to Aladdin, "The rukh around this guy is weird. Who is he exactly?" 

Sinbad hesitated slightly before answering to the young man. "...He's the same as you. A magi." 

"What?! This chibi is a magi! No way!" A glare was directed toward Aladdin as the little boy found himself being stared down by Judal's red eyes. "Magi are supposed to be amazing beings! When rukh was sent to change the world, they're considered the strongest magic users with the largest amount of magoi in the creation of the world. That's Magi!" 

"How can you tell me to accept the fact that there are other Magi beside myself?!"

Sinbad countered Judal's words. "Precisely, because he is Magi, you even responded to him."

By the time Judal returned to face Aladdin one more time, he gave off an assumed friendly smile toward Aladdin. "Hello chibi! I'm Judal, you are?" 

"I-I'm Aladdin." Aladdin responded wary of the other magi's actions.

Lending a hand out to Aladdin, Judal continued his greeting to the small magi. " So you're Aladdin. As fellow Magi, let's get along well from now on!" 

Aladdin tried to take Judal's hand, however a punch connected into Aladdin's eye instead. 

* * *

 "Ah!" Sabina reacted as Serapia flew above Balbadd. A huge burst of rukh flew into an opening of an area. "Serapia follow that blast of rukh!" 

"Roger, mistress." The papagoras bird flapped it's wings changing the course. Sabina gripped onto  Serapia's back as she began praying. _'We've gotta hurry! I'm_ _coming, Aladdin!'_

Another blast of light shined from the distance, except this time it was none than a shot of lightning.

"Lightning magic." Sabina gritted her teeth in anger as Serapia did her best to head over to the area. Not only that, a partial view of a familiar giant blue body emerged. 

"Ugo's body!" Sabina noticed out of exclamation as she continued her words. "Then this is for sure!"

Serapia flapped her wings above the area allowing Sabina to see the scene, most of the people within the area were too focused on the two figures in the center. One had his wand aimed at a large amount of ice created from ice magic. The ice began to separate into multiple shards of ice aimed at the giant blue figure. 

"NO!" Sabina jumped off of Serapia, diving straight into the battle grounds. Serapia shrieked in horror of her mistress' actions. "SABINA!" 

"STOP!" Sabina yelled as she summoned her borg while landing in front of the giant. Sabina stretched her arms out into a protective stance pressuring her borg into a more extreme state. Changing it's sphere like form into a dragon-like head in front of the ice shard blast.  

The dragon head screamed into the night blocking out partial segments of the ice shards in time to create a smokey entrance, unfortunately a few still stabbed into Ugo's body. Sabina lifted her head up to find Serapia returning to her canary form as she landed right back onto her shoulder. 

"Don't jump like that again." Serapia scolded and reminded the little girl of her current magic ability, "Plus you can't handle forming a dragon head upon your borg. That offensive power will end up expending your magoi."

"I know, I'll be careful." Sabina muttered back before the smoke disappeared revealing herself to Judal. Internally she apologized for her inability to completely protect Ugo's body.

"So who're you?" Judal questioned the little girl who recently entered the fray. 

"That's none of your concern." Sabina retorted to Judal as she made her way over to Ugo's body. A smile formed against her face as she patted the giant's hand. "I finally found you, Ugo."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabina spotted a familiar little boy standing right behind the dijnn. Repressing the tears in her eyes, the little girl ran over to the boy in happiness as she dove right into his arms. Hugging onto the boy's body in a protective manner, "Aladdin! I finally found you and Ugo-kun again!" 

Aladdin went speechless as he held Sabina close into his arms, overwhelmed surprise filled within him as he shouted in shock, "S-Sabina?!" 

"Sabina?!" Sinbad and Ja'far muttered out loud upon seeing the little girl they left at Sindria not too long ago. To think she knew Aladdin, which they found out is an honest to good magi, is even more impressive. 

 _'Sabina?'_ Morgiana and Alibaba's eyes widened upon the girl's sudden arrival out of nowhere. Alibaba slowly got up from the ground as he held his metal vessel close to him.  _'Isn't this the girl Aladdin mentioned about during our time in Amon's dungeon?'_

Pulling away from the boy, the girl looked as if she were on the verge of crying. "I always knew you were safe, but finally...finally...we meet again Aladdin." 

"Hey!" Judal's voice was filled with anger as it rang into the air. He was furious at the fact that he was ignored by a mere little girl. " I asked you a question. Who're you?" 

Rubbing her eyes, Sabina turned over to face the other magi that dare interrupt her meeting with Aladdin. Officially introducing herself to the rude magi. "My name is Sabina."

Slightly turning head a bit over to Aladdin's direction, she pointed directly at Judal's direction. "And I won't tolerate rude people such as you to hurt my precious friends!" 

The magi grinned at the little girl as he placed his hands on his hips, "Oh really? Another chibi is gonna fight?" 

"I'm warning you." Sabina glared down at her opponent as she raised her arms up to return to her focused stance. "My teacher didn't teach me magic for nothing." 

"Then prove it to me!" Another shot of lightning was sent toward Sabina and Aladdin's way. Breathing in and out Sabina shouted out loud to command the rukh surrounding her, " _Dire Masnae(Plant Shield)_!" 

In the midst a wall of vines shot up from the ground to cover the two protectively as the lightning shot it's way. It was strong enough to leave a scorch on her vine, but Sabina gritted her teeth as she ran out from the vines, leaving her wide open for Judal to attack. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Missy!" 

Sabina quickly summoned her borg to slow the the attack, but it didn't stop Judal from breaking it. 

"So persistent!" She grimaced muttering a command to reveal a dagger made out of the vines she grabbed from the shield in order to intercept the magic that was nearly released by the wand in Judal's hand. In the end, Sabina felt glad that she watched some of Sharrkan's swordplay techniques otherwise she would've been a goner if she didn't block Judal's wand. Judal grinned in a maniacal manner toward the girl. "Heh, and to think you're friends with that chibi."

"Excuse me, but you're insulting my friend!" Sabina didn't hesitate to aim a low kick towards Judal's legs. Only to be pulled away at the last minute by a certain dijnn.

"U-Ugo?! Let me go! I'll beat up anyone that bullies Aladdin!" Sabina trashed as she was being dragged away by Ugo's hand. She ended up being placed behind Aladdin instead.

"Aladdin please. I just...!" Aladdin raised his staff, which made Sabina blink a few times in realization. The current staff Aladdin was using is completely different than the one he had in the Room of Fortitude. However Sabina could feel a sense of warmth flowing out of the staff as Aladdin continued to explain his reason. "No. Sabina, stay here. This is a fight between magi. You're not a magi, Sabina." 

Sinbad took note upon Aladdin's statement. Truly believing that Aladdin is a genuine magi, but in his mind. 

_'Then...who is Sabina or rather what is she? She may seem human, but to know both Aladdin and Ugo. There seems to be more than meets the eye.'_

A memory of how Sabina appeared before him flashed in his mind, before returning his focus to the little girl standing behind Aladdin. 

Ja'far noticed Sinbad's change in expression. His eyes wandered over to Sabina currently standing behind Aladdin. He knew through Yamuraiha that the girl was studying really hard on mastering magic. However Ja'far really didn't expect this sudden drastic change of tone upon seeing Aladdin, who seemed to barely even have any other connections to anyone else. Power, wealth, and fame could've been sought out by her while they were in Balbadd. Although, by the sense of protectiveness in Sabina's actions. It seems to Ja'far that his deductions over the girl's possible actions has sunk to the depths of his mind.

_'Even if this is Sabina. I should...be cautious of this girl's actions. The question is how in the world did she get to Balbadd so quickly without letting any of the generals from knowing.'_

 "Hey, you two...you guys aren't going to end it like this?" Judal started walking slowly towards their direction as he drew his wand, "Such an opportunity rarely comes around. Let's play some more!" 

Small orbs of lightning magic toward three. Sabina rushing to take charge by summoning another borg, which ended up being deflected along with Aladdin by the incoming projectiles. In that moment, she soon found herself caught by Masrur while Morgiana caught Aladdin.

"Masrur-san." Sabina mumbled weakly as she tried to get out of Masrur grasp. "I got to stop him."

Masrur shook his head to tell Sabina no.  

"It got through!" Sabina lifted her head to hear Ja'far's voice point out the current situation. It irked Sabina as to how Alibaba, or this unfamiliar boy,  was able to break through until she realized of what Ugo and Yamuraiha taught her. A similar star brand on Aladdin's flute shined on the dagger's blade. Watching the blonde boy's small victorious hit. For minute there, Sabina thought she saw a familiar person through the boy standing before the one who bullied Aladdin.  _'...Ith-nii?'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sabina recalled Serapia's words. The fact relating to her regaining fragments of her memories. _'Is it possible for that boy to resemble this Ith-nii? But...who is Ith-nii?'_

The next thing Sabina heard, was a loud smash. Masrur's face may seem blank now, but in Sabina's eyes a spark of fear lit. The next thing she saw was something Sabina never expected.

"Ugo." Her face contorted into a horrified expression as she watched Judal's body flop to floor. 

 _'What is this feeling?'_ Sabina grasped her arms as a bad feeling enveloped her.  _'I feel all shaken up.'_

Sabina continued to clutch herself tighter and tighter as images of unfamiliar people poured into her head.  _'I can't. Stop this.'_

_What._

_is._

_wrong._

_with._

_me?_

"A...A..." Sabina gasped as unknown names spouted quietly from her mouth. "Arba-nee...Sheba-nee...Solo-nii..."

Masrur didn't hear clearly of what Sabina had spoken since it simply spilled out of the girl's mouth in a panic-like state, although the terror shouting deep in her expression was enough for him to turn to Ja'far and Sinbad's direction. Alerting them of Sabina's sudden action.

The last thing Sabina least expected was seeing Ja'far and Sinbad rush over to Masrur and her direction.  


	7. Memories of Beloved Ones (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magi at all except my ocs. 
> 
> Hello, Lazura here to say that I finally updated thanks to the recent updates of magi chapters which gave me a better understanding of how this fic will go from now on. Other than that, the previous chapters before this one have been updated and changed so before you read this...please go read from the start again.

* * *

**_Alma Torran_ **

* * *

"Ith-nii?" A young Sabina asked the person holding her right hand as they walked through the bustling community of their resistance group. "What is love?"

"Hm? And why are you asking me that, Sabina?" The said person questioned the little girl as they stopped their walk. "Isn't it quite obvious by how much Sheba is trying to get Solomon's attention?"

Sabina followed the person's hand as it directed her attention over to Sheba and Solomon. Sheba was trying to get Solomon to notice her more as of lately which made the little girl perk in interest of what Falan had mentioned about love when Sheba asked. Sheba's face was red filled with embarrassment, spouting words that even Sabina couldn't hear except for the word known as _love_ toward the poker faced leader of the resistance.

"But, Solo-nii isn't returning her response." Sabina pointed out to the man, only to have her hair ruffled by the brother-like figure.

"Maybe one day you'll realize it too." He spoke to the girl. Leaving Sabina to ponder on and on as to what the man had meant.

* * *

  ** _Day 66_**

* * *

Sabina silently sat against the djinn's head, waiting for Aladdin to wake up. It had only been a few weeks or maybe a month ago, since Sabina had been in the room of fortitude. Except this time she was with Aladdin again.

"Ugo-kun. I've been wondering about something." Sabina broke the deafening silence held within the room of fortitude, "What was it that you said before? What did you say? Or better yet-" Sabina tore her gaze away from the sleeping magi to refocus over to the dijnn's head. "Do you know who I truly am? "

Ugo, of course, gave a sad smile toward Sabina."Only time can tell when you're ready to know. However even if I can't answer your current questions about you or recall of what you mean." Sabina knew Ugo was going to dodge those questions, the same as he did to Aladdin's questions as before. It's only a matter of time, isn't fast enough to learn about yourself.

"Then when exactly will that be Ugo-kun?" Sabina muttered softly as she gripped the hem of her skirt tightly. "The last thing I remembered due to today's events were the names Sheba, Solomon, Arba, and Ith-nii." Sabina placed a hand to cover her right eye as she stared at the stone floor. Ugo could sense her shaking through the spirits holding his head up. "And I feel like there's a huge gap of memories missing in my head besides the time we spent in the Room of Fortitude. It hurts a lot, but my mind is telling me that I have to remember it for the greater good."

"Hey, Ugo-kun." Removing her hand from her eye, Sabina got up from her spot to head over to Aladdin's sleeping form. "Are these names important to me?"

He didn't answer. Leaving Sabina to give a small sigh in response to his empty reply. "Then, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I couldn't protect you or Aladdin at all and look at where I am now." Sabina gestured to the wobbly-like feeling her arms gave off as she turned to face Ugo completely. "Did the both of us ended up dying in that battle?"

Ugo shook his head, "No." He finally responded the the girl. "Your bodies' rukh transported the both of you over here. Both of your bodies are still alive."

Soon a look of seriousness formed replacing Ugo's usual happy expression, "But the actions you and Aladdin pulled off were nonetheless reckless. The both of you could've gotten killed in the process of expending your magoi."

Sabina winced upon hearing Ugo's scolding, it has been a while since the last time she saw Ugo's parental-like tone directed at her. "However there are some matters that I've looked into about the world you and Aladdin are currently journeying in."

Her eyes perked in interest as to what Ugo mentioned as her hands balled into fists. Keeping her focus on Aladdin's body, the little girl asked the dijnn. "What do you mean?"

"As I said to the both of you about _fate,_ there is a group of people who wish to go against fate which leads those people into depravity." Ugo muttered to the rukh to form a sphere which depicted a black version of the normally golden-colored butterflies. Next to the rukh was a group of people masking their faces. "These beings are known as Al-Thamen. They wish for everything to become negative and at the same time the both of you encountered a magi dyed in black rukh, someone I didn't expect either of you to encounter."

"But then what is my purpose for being there?" Sabina brought up as she placed a hand against her heart, "I know you said that I should resume my training however I'm concerned of whether I'm capable of standing beside Aladdin. Aladdin is an amazing person. He's a true magi. Whereas I'm just someone there who can barely even protect him."

"I wasn't even able to land a single scratch on the other magi that was fighting you and Aladdin." Sabina felt bad for not being able to do anything. Just standing there and doing absolutely nothing is the worst thing to do when you're protecting someone. "I'm weak."

"Sabina." The girl soon found a spirit patting her cheek to calm her down as Ugo's spoke in a soothing tone, "You're not weak. The fact that you were able to protect my body and Aladdin from the other magi's magic is the best thing you could do in such a dire situation."

"Besides, you were able to remember stuff about your past correct?" Sabina nodded to Ugo's words. "Then there's something you should know."

As Sabina turned to watch the spirit-like hands surround her, she found herself return to the golden sphere of light.

"Someone that you know very well wishes to return your memories, since Al-Thamen made a move in that world." The arms pushed Sabina up into the door in the Room of Fortitude. "When you receive those memories...please don't forget Sabina...the dijnns, Aladdin, Serapia, and I will always be there for you. No matter what happens in the near future."

 _'Ugo-kun...'_ Sabina's eyes widened as she pounded her fists onto the golden sphere. _'Why do you sound like this is the last time I'll be seeing you?'_

A sad smile formed against Ugo's lips before he uttered the magic words out loud, "Open Sesame!"

"Ugo-kun!" Sabina cried out as she continued to slam her fists against the sphere, until she soon found herself floating the middle of nothingness. "W-Where am I?"

Shifting around, Sabina tried to see if there was anything else in the area she was placed in however all Sabina saw was nothing but empty space.

“Hm, I didn’t think you’d arrive this quickly.” A voice sounded out from the distance causing Sabina to go into a defensive stance. Quite ready to unleash her magic as she raised her hands close to start the incantation. “Oh no you don’t.”

With those mere words the rukh that was once gathering around Sabina’s body stopped in their movements. Completely freezing in their spots. Sabina’s eyes widened as she thus proceeded to call out to the shadow, “You...What did you do to the rukh?!”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” Soon steps sounded, the clacking of someone’s shoes against the invisible ground. Materializing right before the little girl, a woman dressed in a cream colored draped bodice with a sleeve that only covered her right shoulder whereas she adorned a matching colored skirt that reached to the woman’s lower calf which was split to expose her left leg. On her left leg held a familiar gold band anklet similar to the one placed on Sabina’s. The woman’s ebony colored hair was long enough to cover her eyes and reach to her abdomen level, but only revealed her mouth which was formed into a smile.

“Hello Sabina, it’s been awhile since I last saw you and now look at you.” The woman stepped forward, having her right hand reach out to the girl surrounded by the frozen rukh. The girl wanted to step back, but a vague feeling enveloped her as she watched the hand closed in on her form.

“Don’t worry.” The woman uttered with a hint of kindness in her voice. “I’m only returning what belongs to you.”

* * *

  ** _Night 66_**

**_(Third Person POV)_ **

* * *

“Ugo-kun, where’s Sabina?” At first Ugo thought Aladdin would ask about whether he had died or not. However the first words to pop out of the little boy’s mouth were about the girl he sent back to the other world not too long ago. “Is she still there?”

“Yes.” A small smile found it’s way on Aladdin’s face as a sigh of relief was released from his mouth, “Thank goodness. I’m glad that she’s fine.”

“Why do you say that?” Ugo questioned the little boy’s words, curious of what he meant.

Aladdin turned to the djinn to reply his reasoning, “The last thing I want is for her to end up getting hurt as bad as you did Ugo-kun.”

“Aladdin.” Ugo muttered the little boy’s name out of surprise, despite his body not being there Ugo could feel his heart warm by hearing Aladdin’s words. It showed how much the little boy treasured his friends. Now the smile that was shown by the boy was now formed against the djinn’s as he decided to answer Aladdin’s reason for being in the Room of Fortitude again since Aladdin currently believes he died from wasting his magoi.

* * *

Not too long ago, Aladdin had wasted most of his magoi by supplying it to the golden flute that held Ugo’s body. As of now he and Sabina were currently sleeping side by side on two beds in a small house of stone. Sitting beside Sabina’s bed was a young woman of golden-colored hair that covered her verdant green eyes. She wore a cream colored halter dress that had a ribbon tied at her back hidden by her long locks of hair that reached to her waist-line. The dress reached to the woman’s lower calves and decorated on her ankle was a golden anklet similar to Sabina’s except it had feather etchings drawn on it. The woman breathed a sigh as she silently hummed a lullaby to the two children resting atop of their beds. Focusing on her song, another person watched from the door frame of the house to watch the woman sing.

The person was none other than Ja’far, who was completely wary of the woman who appeared out of nowhere after a golden bird came in contact to Sabina’s shoulder. The event was sure surprising especially during a time like this.

 _'My name is Serapia.’_ The woman introduced herself as she curtsied before Sinbad. She claimed to be the golden canary that had arrived during the battle between the two magis at the same time as Sabina. However when Sabina had fainted, this woman appeared to use her healing magic on Sabina despite having Masrur protect the little girl’s body. The woman continued to sing until Sabina’s shaking began to cease and revert her into a calm resting state of mind.

Once the singing had stopped, Serapia lifted her gaze from the two children to stare at the man standing by the door. It wasn’t shown on his poker-like expression, however Serapia could tell that the man isn’t too fond of the woman’s or Sabina’s sudden arrival to Balbadd. Closing her eyes, Serapia muttered out loud to ask the man. “Do you need something from me, Ja’far-san?”

The man shifted his hands hidden in his sleeves, unsure of whether to attack the woman for answers or calmly threaten her to answer his multiple questions. Though Ja’far remembered that he had to keep his King’s reputation up thus he can’t do anything that would ruin Sinbad’s image. “Yes.” He replied in a neutral tone to hide his suspicion directed at Serapia. “Who exactly are you to these two?”

Reopening her eyes, Serapia answered Ja’far his question to the best response she could. “A foolish servant who made a wish to protect and support her mistress’ wishes.”

Ja’far eyed the woman’s form to see if she was truly serious or joking about her answer to his question. Although the woman didn’t move from her spot, Serapia’s posture and dignified tone was enough proof to show the woman’s determination. He was going to excuse himself, but a sudden golden glow engulfed around the two children causing Ja’far to widen his eyes in shock.

“It seems that they’ll be returning quite faster than I thought.” Ja’far snapped his head over to the woman’s direction as he watched her form flickr from that  of a woman to a canary. He thus threw a demand to Serapia immediately as to what was happening, “What do you mean?”

Serapia merely smiled at the man, “A miracle.”

As the swirling of golden butterflies appeared to envelope Aladdin, Sabina, and Serapia’s bodies. The three flew sitting within what seemed to be the body of a giant golden bird as it flapped its wings at great speed over to the direction of the palace.

* * *

“Mistress.” Serapia shook the little girl’s shoulder to awaken her. Sabina slowly opened her eyes to find a woman she only recognized from the sound of her voice. “Are you...Serapia?”

“Yes.” Serapia smiled warmly at the girl as she helped her get up from her sleep. Sabina soon placed a hand against her head to groan, “My head is still splitting after meeting that lady, but thanks to her I was able to remember a lot of my past.”

Interested by what Sabina had meant, Serapia asked her. “Did the lady tell you her name?”

Sabina shook her head dissatisfied of not being able to recall the name of the woman before her, “But for some odd reason, she kind of looked like someone very familiar. Even her voice, however I don’t know her name at all or how her face looked like since she had it covered by her face.”

“I see.” Serapia muttered in silence taking note of her mistress’ words.

“In any case, where’s Aladdin?” Sabina immediately asked Serapia, as worry filled her tone. Except a sudden hand clasped against Sabina’s shoulder causing the girl to yelp out of fear. Once she turned around to see the perpetrator, ready to aim a punch at the person ended up halting her actions as her eyes widened in surprise.

“Aladdin!” Sabina gasped as she quickly reached out to envelope her friend in a tight hug, “You had me so worried!”

“Hehe, Sabina. You haven’t changed at all.” Aladdin chuckled as his right hand lowered to snake closer to touch Sabina’s- ***SLAP*.** A painful sound echoed within the sky of Balbadd as people watched the rukh bird soar. Aladdin currently had his hand covering his right cheek as he curled his body into a ball-form to hiss in pain. Whereas Serapia sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose watching Sabina’s face darken while wearing a smile. “And that perverted side of you hasn’t changed at all Aladdin.”

 _'Dear King Solomon and Queen Sheba.’_ Serapia uttered internally to herself as she continued to watch Sabina scold Aladdin for touching her chest. _‘I'm beginning to question as to how this boy is really your child.’_


End file.
